Yu and I Are The Same
by professorprowriting
Summary: Yu Narukami teaches Adachi Tohru the true meaning of love and friendship, saving his soul from the evil that could consume him. (Adachi/Yu)
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to preface this fanfiction by addressing my audience. Hello, audience members. It mean so much to me that you would read my fanfiction. Taking time out of my third grade year of elementary school is pretty draining and it means everything in the world to see that people like what I write, even if people hate it, I won't lie, I like it when people just read my work. Anyways, please enjoy the fanfiction. Also, please review it, as well.**

Adachi Tohru stood on the streets of Inaba, looking up at the giant letters hanging proudly outside of the massive building that read, " _Junes_." He shoved his hands in his pockets and fiddled with the lent that lazed about in there. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and looked around the outside of the store. There was tables and chairs with people in them, eating steak and potatoes. He looked back up at the sign. His eyes shifted around to the people, scanning for a certain face. And he looked back up to the sign.

It was almost three pm. What was going on? Why were they not here? He looked back up to the sign and nervously fiddled with the lent again. Shaking his head, he charged in the electric door after building up his courage to the max. _I'll just go in._ He browsed around the isles for a while, pretending to look interested in what was there. Toothpaste. Truly fascinating. TVs. Exquisite. Cabbages. Inter-

He paused. Cabbages. He took one in his hand, cradling it softly. It reminded him of a small child that needed to be protected. They were alone in this world, and Adachi Tohru was the only one looking out for them. His thin lips broke out into a large smile, rapidly pulling out small plastic bags one after another. He shoved as many cabbages as he could into the bag until he had about 6 bags filled with cabbages. The green color reflected well off of his red tie. His lucky tie. He had four of them, all the same. He got it from Belks when he first started working as a detective. He thought back to the first day he started working there, but was interrupted by something.

"Tohru-san?" The voice asked perkily from behind him.  
He let out a characteristic scream, dropping all of his cabbages. This made him angry, but he wanted to know who called out to him. He bent over to pick up all the bruised cabbages first, trying his hardest not to let out tears. He composed himself and put them all back in the bags where they belonged. After getting a firm grasp on them, he turned back to the person who addressed him.  
His silverette hair fell over his eyebrows, letting his expression always portray a certain signature blankness. His stormy eyes stared back into Adachi Tohru's boring brown ones. The tall teen was taller than Adachi Tohru. He was 5'11, while Adachi Tohru stood at just a meek 5'9. Admittedly, Adachi Tohru had a bit of a complex about his height, but his constantly slouchy didn't seem to help him appear any taller. Though, despite his complex, he didn't seem to mind it so much when he was compared to this silverette, stormy eyed teen. The teen had his hands at his side, wearing his highschool uniform, even though it was a Sunday. Adachi Tohru kind of liked this about the teen. His dedication to learning and the education system. Finally, after analyzing the situation and the teen for a good 5 minutes or so, Adachi Tohru spoke up.

"Yu Narukami." He said, very matter of fact.

Yu Narukami's full lips broke out into a slick smile upon hearing his own name. _How vain_ , thought Adachi Tohru. But something about that was appealing to Adachi Tohru.

"I see you are carrying some cabbages." He said, looking at Adachi Tohru's cabbage babies.  
Adachi Tohru held them protectively, a slightly blush filling his cheeks as his blood rushed there.  
"Yeah, so what?" He said, cradling them like a cabbage mommy.

"Nothing, I just think it's pretty cute that's all." His stormy eyes seemed to stare right through Adachi Tohru. This was obviously very embarrassing for him.

"Yu Narukami, I don't really have a lot of time for you childish games, okay?" Adachi Tohru walked passed him, bumping shoulders with him on purpose, nearly knocking Yu Narukami to the ground as he did. Adachi Tohru's breathing became heavier after touching him. He tried to keep a straight face while walking for the door. Though, behind him he could feel the stormy eyes glued on his back.  
"What was that all about?" Another shrill voice could be heard coming from behind him.

"A-ah, Yosuke-kun...that was just Adachi Tohru, that's all…" Yu Narukami replied, never breaking his stare at Adachi Tohru as the electric doors slid open for him.

"Are you serious? That guy's a total freak. Haha, partner, why do you even bother with him?" Yosuke Hanamora asked.  
Adachi Tohru's cheeks lit up like Christmas hearing this. _Partner?_ He scoffed. _Like that brat knows Yu Narukami enough to call him something like that. And freak? What is that orange haired fucking brat calling a freak, huh?_ He stormed out of the store and down the street, holding back tears. "At least I have you guys, huh?" He smiled gently and caressed the heads he held onto tightly. "I'll never let you guys go again."  
 _At least they won't call me a freak,_ he clenched his jaw, thinking back to Yu Narukami's eyes as he had pushed him with his shoulder. _What are these confusing feelings, anyway? This is stupid and impossible._

He unlocked the door to his apartment and put the cabbages down on the counter, taking his shoes off. He took of his suit jacket, hanging it up on his chair. He flipped out a knife and removed the cabbages from the bags, freeing them. He lined them up on the counter, in order from biggest to smallest. He smiled a little as he noticed that one of the heads appeared to have a little bowl cut made of leaves...Yu Cabbikami...His cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. _Seriously, what are these feelings, anyways? Friends are for pussies. Boys are for pussies._ He slammed his hands on the counter felt his stomach turning.

Later

Yu Narukami stared out his bedroom window at the apartment across the street. He could see the window the person's house he desired. He was much older than him, but that didn't stop his feelings for him. He was awkward, and ugly. He had bad complexion, cheap suits that always stink like a mix of body odor and lettuce. Or was it cabbage? The supercuts haircut that he wore was completely stupid looking and was not flattering whatsoever. His weak stomach seemed suspect, and his long bony fingers seemed witch-like. His boring eyes and long face were both creepy and disgusting. His tone of voice was innocent, too much so, and also a little disturbing, like Yu wanted to cut his ears off with a dull blade. But he couldn't help it. There was something...adorable about how Adachi Tohru seemed to secretly hate everything and everyone.  
The curtain of the window across the street opened. Yu's back sat up even straighter. His eyes got wide. Glued to the window across the street. A silhouette appeared. Hunched over and exhausted looking. He could make out a shirt being removed and thrown to the ground, haphazardly. Yu blushed. The tie was hung up on a coat hanger with care. How kawaii. He really cares about that dollar store tie. Yu put his fingertips against the window pane, a smile breaking through his lips. _More. I want to see more._ Adachi's figure grew closer to the window, making it easier for Yu to make out the details in Adachi's body. He wore an undershirt that must have been underneath his dress shirt this whole time. Something about this triggered a strong reaction in Yu's unmentionables. Seeing Adachi's secret undershirt…

A knock at Yu's door caused him to jump and close his curtain, sitting on the floor and turning on the tv. His uncle entered the room, puffing a cigarette into the air, "Hey, champ, what are you up to?"

Yu let out an uncomfortable laugh, trying to hide his strongly reacted meat with a pillow on his lap and he laughed. "Uh, just watching some Dora the Explorer, uncle."  
Doujima looked at the television and saw that he was telling the truth and said, "Alright." And closed the door.

"Phew. That was close." He said, going to open the curtain.

Then the door opened abruptly. "HA, I caught you, I knew you were lying it was a trap."

Yu screamed loudly and shut the curtains, sitting down again.

Doujima let out a sturdy laugh, "Haha, I'm just kidding, it is just an old uncle's games and tricks, you know how it is. Anyway, goodnight, kiddo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adachi Tohru turned on his radio and pushed his hair back from his face, his sweat dripping down his cheeks. His computer chair squeaked as he shifted all of his weight backwards. He couldn't seem to keep his heart from beating like it was, the blood in his veins seeming to beat with fire. Each pulse was causing his body to shake. The radio playing some generic pop tune, his eyes couldn't help but glance at the open window behind him. The fire grew louder, larger. Through the window he could make out a boy's silhouette. A smile broke upon his lips as he whipped out his phone, searching through his contacts until he found just the right one he was searching for.  
" _I cooked some cabbage. Maybe you wanna come over and catch an episode of Game of Thrones?_ _;)_ " He hit send, the phone beeping with confirmation.

It wasn't long before the figure out the window was scrambling for something on the floor. And even shorter a time for the little tune on Adachi Tohru's phone to blast.  
He whipped it out as quick as he had wanted, and looked at it.

" _I wouldn't mind that, Adachi-kun._ "

Adachi Tohru's eyes welled up, blood on his face rushing harder than he ever though it could.  
" _Too bad. It was a joke. Haha, you suck._ " He hit send roughly, and smiled out the window at the figure, who got up and left.

He shook his head, the smile still as large as when it first appeared. "Aw, is he mad?" He giggled with glee and opened his phone once more, " _I was just kidding, asshole. Get your ass over here, now._ " And just as his slender fingers were going to hit 'send,' a knock at the door was so loud he almost lost his intestines.

"What the HELL?" He screamed at the door, getting up and putting on a robe and slippers before opening the door swiftly, a scowl on his face that quickly disappeared. "Yu." He said bluntly.

Yu Narukami held something in his hand, a bag. He smiled, leaning against the door frame, "I brought bentos." He held up the bag and looked at the cabbages laid out on the counter, "I knew you lied about cooking the cabbages."  
Adachi Tohru's cheeks flooded like a river of blood, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, one looks like you, so…" He stepped out of the way of the door, opening it wider for his love to enter.  
Yu Narukami sashayed in with confidence, throwing the bentos on Adachi's table, knocking some cabbages to the ground. He threw his coat on Adachi's shitty looking chair, covered in holes and scratches. He didn't even have a cat so how did that happen?  
Adachi Tohru witnessed as Yu Cabbikami rolled off the counter and broke apart. Adachi dropped to his knees and let out a floodgate of tears, screaming loudly. "HUHHHHH." He shrieked.  
Yu Narukami turned around quickly, looking at Adachi Tohru, a complete mess on the floor. His hands were clutching his head tightly, his tears dripping on the floor.  
Yu's eyes welled up and his cheeks flushed like Christmas, running to his lover on the floor, putting his arms around him, "What's wrong, baby boy?" He whispered into the brownette's ears softly, rubbing his arms. "I love you, tell me what's wrong, love."  
Adachi Tohru quickly shoved Yu Narukami off of him, standing up, his eyes changing now.

Yu Narukami stumbled backwards, attempting to regain his balance, only to steady himself against the chair that was behind him. The shitty chair.

"A-Adachi Tohru…?" Yu's cheeks were stained with his tears, looking at his lover boy standing now. His eyes looked dead as his head turned to look at Yu.  
"Get. Out." He mumbled under his breath, and tilted his head upwards, his eyes looking down at his lover.

Yu shook his head, "No, Adachi Tohru-san, I will not. I love you." He restated again. Walking towards Adachi, he grabbed his hands and held them in his. "I love you," he said again.

"JUST LEAVE BEFORE YOU DO ANYMORE DAMAGE, YOU MURDERER." Adachi Tohru screamed at the top of his lungs before shoving his lover once more. Yu was now in full hysterical cries. He yelled a curse word at Adachi, and grabbed his coat and his bento, he left Adachi's that he bought him because it was vegetarian bento and Yu did not like it but Adachi was vegetarian so he bought it for him, and he walked out of his little apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Adachi Tohru let out the loudest cry he could muster, crawling on all fours to the broken and split vegetable in front of him. His knees squeaked on the floor, giving him an Indian burn. His tears were washing the floor for him, his squeaks sounding like a mouse. With his now red eyes, Adachi picked up each piece of the cabbage and tried, hastily, to put them back together. "I...I...It's okay, darling...It will b...b..b...be alright…" He nodded to himself and to Cabbikami, trying to contain his whimpers, but failing. His hands shook so badly, he could barely even keep a grip on the pieces of the receiver of his affections. "It will be okay…"

Yu Narukami pulled up his hoodie as he held onto the bento in his hand. The ran was coming down hard, bouncing off of the pavement that laid between his house and Adachi Tohru's. It was a long walk, but it certainly felt like it tonight. It was cold in Inaba tonight. Only so because of the cold behavior he was given by his lover. Yu ground his teeth together before throwing the bento box into the street, "HYYYAAAUUGHH." He screamed loudly. The little plastic box containing the bento burst into a million sharp pieces, the food exploding all over the street, the rain soaking it immediately. He let out another curse, this time loud.

Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he stormed into the house, throwing his shoes onto the ground and hanging his coat up violently before stomping up to his room and slamming the door.

He took off his wet clothes and changed into some warm, dry pajamas. He grabbed a blanket, a coffee, and he took a seat on the couch, wrapping himself up and turning on the television.

Just as he was getting into his episode of Gilmore Girl's, a knock at the door was heard. "Come in." He said, with a hoarse voice.  
The door cracked open, and his lazy looking uncle entered, smoking a cigarette, taking a drag. "Hey, kid, how are you doing, huh?" He walked in lazily and sat down on the couch next to him, patting his still wet hair affectionately.  
Yu smiled up at his uncle with the facade of contentment. "I'm fine, uncle. Why?" He questioned him.

Doujima slouched back into the couch and stared at the TV for a moment, taking a puff of his cigarette. "You seem upset, I guess."  
Yu wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head, "No, of course not."

Doujima looked into Yu's eyes, an expression of thoughtfulness, eyes of worry. "Are you...sure, kid? You did just come back from Adachi's so suddenly…"  
Yu's cheeks lit up. "We just didn't want to watch anymore Game of Thrones, that's all…" He blushed softly, pulling the blanket up to his mouth and looking at the TV.  
Doujima burst out laughing, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? It was just a joke, were you really over there, kiddo? Oh my god!" His tummy rumbled with laughter.

Yu sat up quickly, looking defensive, "H-hey, that's not what I meant!" He yelled back at his uncle loudly.

"Haha," Doujima huffed and nearly fell over laughing. "Just another good old uncle joke, kiddo!" He violently slapped Yu's back. "If that really happened I would have to call the cops for some serious pedophillia shit, kid, he's like 30. That's some messed up shit, kid." Doujima was now on the floor, his cigarette just burning on the floor.

"He's 26…" He looked down at the blanket and picked at the seams nervously.  
"Good old uncle jokes, anyways, see you kid."  
Yu Narukami was now alone again, watching The Wonder Years, sipping his coffee.  
Out of habit, he picked up his phone, checking it nervously. No new texts, it read coldly.

"What are you think, Adachi…" He sighed and looked out the window behind him. "I hope you're alright…"

Adachi wasn't alright.


End file.
